


Kris and Susie rob a gas station

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hijacking, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kris mostly going along with Susie's nonsense, Robbery, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: it's what the title says, really
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kris and Susie rob a gas station

Evening.

In a small house. In a small neighborhood.

You sleepily gaze at the note on the refrigerator door.

You've read it a few times now.

Your mother is out of town for the weekend, but she's left her car in the driveway.

There's just enough food for you to last you until Sunday evening, when she is to return.

You chuckle to yourself as you grab the jar of pickles out of the fridge and eat the last pickle, washing it down with the rest of the pickle juice.

Hah.

As if you'd ever do anything exciting over the weekend.

It's 1 am.

You stretch and crack your neck a little, stifling a yawn.

She said for you to be asleep by ten 'o clock, but what's she going to do, call you when you're supposed to be asleep?

You shrug your shoulders and turn off the light to the kitchen, and head off to your bedroom.

There's a murmur of pain in your chest as you get comfortable under the sheets.

Ugh.

That SOUL never really stopped bothering you.

You quietly sigh and try to get some sleep.

. . .

You hear someone knocking at the door.

You open your eyes to look at your alarm clock.

It is now 2am.

She told you not to answer the door, so you ignore the knocking.

It gets even louder in response.

You feel the floor shaking from the vibrations.

Suddenly, a sound that sounds like a cannon firing rips through the house.

You hear the door crashing down onto the floor.

In a panic, you grab your knife, and put your back to the bedroom wall.

"KRIS!"

...

Wait, that voice sounds-

"YO, KRIS!"

You look at your knife and put it back in your pocket.

You sigh.

Your mother is going to kill you when she sees what Susie did to the door.

You nervously peek out of your bedroom and into the hallway.

Susie is standing behind the shattered remains of what used to be the door to your home, arms crossed.

She looks tired.

You sigh and walk over to Susie.

You ask Susie why she kicked your door down.

She walks past you, shoving you out of her way.

She wanders over to the fridge and opens it.

She stares at the contents of it for a moment.

"..."

"Kris..."

"Do you, umm..."

You tell Susie that that's all the food there is, for better or for worse.

She shakes her head and sits on the couch.

You can faintly hear her stomach growling.

Susie's hand is covering her mouth.

She looks like she's thinking about something.

You ask Susie if there's anything you can do for her.

She starts quietly chuckling.

Her laughs get a bit louder as she stands up and walks over to you.

She places her hand on your shoulder, and gives it a squeeze.

"So... nobody's home?"

You stare at her.

After a moment's thought, you tell her that nobody but you is home, and that your mother's away.

An expression that you can't determine sweeps over Susie's face.

Then she laughs again.

"Heh."

"Hey, Kris."

"You wanna go have some fun?"

She puts an uncomfortable amount of emphasis on that last word.

You stare at Susie.

You're reminded of the fact that your opinions on what is and isn't fun probably differ wildly.

Saying yes would be a bad idea.

...

Fuck it.

You nod.

"Arite. Come outside."

Susie walks outside, gesturing for you to follow her as she walks out into the darkness.

She stares at your Mom's car.

"Heh."

Before you can realize what's happening, Susie rams her shoulder as hard as she can into the driver's seat window.

It shatters into a million pieces.

You bring both of your hands to your mouth as you gasp.

Oh, shit.

Now she really is going to kill you.

You ask Susie what the fuck she's doing in a bewildered voice.

"It's like I said."

She unlocks the door from the inside.

"We're gonna go have some fun. Heheheh..."

Susie sits down, and starts looking through her pockets for something.

You can't really see what she's doing in the dark.

She takes something from her pocket, and starts doing something to the ignition.

You stare at Susie, wondering what she thinks she's doing.

Suddenly, you hear the engine roar to life, and the lights come on.

"Fuck yeah! Knew I could do it!"

Holy shit. Susie just hotwired your Mom's car right in front of you.

She unlocks the passenger side door.

"Hop in!"

You somewhat reluctantly get in the car with Susie.

"Doesn't look like there's a lot of fancy stuff here..."

You ask Susie if she can drive.

She starts laughing.

"I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Uh-oh.

She puts it in reverse, and slowly drives out of the driveway.

Susie quietly hums to herself as she slowly drives out of hometown, passing several buildings you recognize.

You haven't really been out this late before, so it's a little weird seeing Hometown this dark and lifeless.

Finally, she makes it out onto the open road.

"Heh. Alright, are we good?"

She looks back.

"Yeah, we're good."

Suddenly, a massive smile crosses her face, and she looks at you.

You can see all of her teeth.

"Ready?"

You ask her what you should be ready fo-

She slams on the gas, and you promptly headbutt the glovebox by accident.

"Put your damn seatbelt on, Kris!"

She puts her seatbelt on as you put yours on, rubbing the imprint the glovebox made on your face.

...

"..."

"Alright, let's try this again..."

She slams her foot on the gas, and you go barreling down the open road.

The sense of speed is incredible.

You didn't know your mother's car could go this fast.

Susie starts touching dials on the radio, until a very loud heavy metal song begins blaring through the speakers.

It's a little too loud, but you don't care.

You loudly ask Susie over the radio where she's headed.

"Gotta stop by the garbage dump!"

In a few moments, Susie slows the car down.

You come to what looks like a site for dumping trash.

Susie gets out of the car.

"Hey. You can sit in there, or you can get out, but keep an eye out for the cops, okay?"

"We ain't supposed to be out here this late."

You unbuckle your seatbelt and get out and follow her.

You rub the imprint on your forehead.

"..."

"Damn, it's dark out here..."

"You, uh..."

"You got a flashlight or something?"

You shake your head.

Susie sighs.

She looks at one of the dumpsters.

She then proceeds to jump into the dumpster.

You stare at her as she digs through the piles of trash.

"C'mon... please still be here, please still be here..."

You ask Susie what she's looking for.

"Found it!"

Susie jumps down from the dumpster.

She's holding what appears to be a very large duffel bag.

You ask her what it's for.

"I found this a couple years ago, and I keep it here."

You ask her what it's for, though.

"Heh."

She pops open the trunk and throws the bag in.

She looks at you.

"Hey, Kris."

"You got your knife?"

You blankly stare at Susie.

You pull your knife out of your pocket and stare at your reflection in the dull moonlight.

"..."

"Good."

"Lessee here..."

She opens the bag, and pulls out what appears to be rope and a roll of duct tape.

"Hold these for me while I drive."

You put your knife back into your pocket and equip the rope and the duct tape.

You get back into the car.

Susie stretches a bit, and gets back into the driver's seat.

Susie stifles a yawn as she tries to start up the car again.

"..."

"Ugh. Man..."

"C'mon..."

After a few tense moments, the car starts up again.

Susie lets out a sigh of relief.

You curiously ask Susie what the rope and the tape are for.

"..."

Susie focuses on the road as she puts her seatbelt on.

You follow suit and put yours on, making sure not to drop the rope and the tape.

"M'kay..."

Susie puts her foot on the gas again, but this time the vehicle moves at something more closely resembling a reasonable speed.

"Heh. Too easy. And they said driving was supposed to be hard."

You both sit there in relative silence as she drives down the road.

The radio quietly hums between you, a song about shotguns playing.

Without missing a beat, Susie turns the radio off.

"Kris. Gotta question for you."

You look at her and cock your head to the side.

"You know how to use that knife of yours?"

You stare blankly at Susie.

After a moment's thought, you nod.

"Good."

You see a light in the distance.

Susie lets out a deep sigh. You can hear her stomach growling again, much louder this time.

She grits her teeth.

She starts to slow down the car.

You notice what appears to be a gas station.

The lights are still on.

Susie pulls into the driveway.

She brings the car to a stop in front of the entrance, denting the hood in the process.

You wince, thinking of what your mother will say when she sees the damage.

"Alright, here's how this is going to go."

"I'm going to walk in, and rough up the guy behind the counter, and then you're gonna hold him at knifepoint while I tie him up, okay?"

You stammer in disbelief.

"What, are you chicken, Kris?"

"I thought you liked pulling pranks on people!"

You tell Susie that is a crime, and that you could-

"Ah, come on! We're not gonna hurt him that much!"

"Look, I'm dying over here!"

"What matters to you more? The law, or your old pal Susie?"

You blankly stare at her.

Without saying another word, you unbuckle your seatbelt and open the door.

You hand the rope and the tape to Susie.

"Yeah, yeah..."

You put your hand in your pocket, tightly clenching the knife.

You can't believe you're going to do something like this.

Somewhat nervously, you open the door, and a bell dings.

The man behind the counter waves hello.

He smells of some sort of alcohol.

You timidly approach the counter.

You take a closer look at the man.

Despite being a gas station attendant, he looks very intimidating.

His crimson hair and sunglasses, in addition to the faint stubble on his face, paint a picture of a man who has very little to lose.

Upon closer inspection, you notice he is wearing what appears to be a metal chestplate over his work uniform.

He taps his finger on the counter, and gestures for you to place your items on the counter with his other hand.

You swallow.

In a surprising display of athleticism, you vault over the counter.

You whip your knife out, and point it at him.

He raises his hands in surprise.

You slowly back him into a corner with the knife.

Before you realize what's happening, he pulls out a knife of his own.

It's bigger than yours, but a bit more worn.

Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a dagger.

He points his dagger at you, and you shakily point your knife back at him.

He takes a step towards you, and you step back.

You nervously inhale and exhale through your nose.

You begin to hear music playing from somewhere.

You notice a figure behind the man.

"Gotcha!"

Susie tackles him to the ground, wrestling the dagger out of his hand.

She grabs the dagger and throws it into the glass.

It gets stuck in the glass.

She stares at her handiwork, and then quickly begins tying the man up.

She wraps the rope around his wrists and ankles.

She puts the duct tape over his mouth.

She kicks him to the ground.

You hear what sounds like muffled profanity coming from his mouth.

You look at him, and then look at your knife.

You shake your head and put it away.

He quietly lays there on the floor.

It might be your imagination, but he looks quite comfortable.

Almost as if he spends a lot of time on the floor.

You notice Susie getting the duffel bag out of the trunk.

"Hee hee hee! Hahahahaha!"

She giddily opens the door, and rushes over to the food.

She begins shoveling armfuls of whatever she can grab in the bag.

She tosses you a bag of chips.

"Hey, don't be shy! Help yourself!"

You munch on the chips as Susie systematically empties the food from the aisles.

By the time she's done, the bag is full nearly to bursting.

You hear Susie laughing happily to herself.

You quietly laugh, too.

You glance at the redheaded man on the floor.

He's asleep.

"Whoa-ho-hoa!"

"Hey, Kris!"

You look up from the man, who's mouth you were trying to delicately remove the duct tape from.

"Catch!"

Susie tosses you a beer.

You try to catch it, but it ends up hitting you in the face instead.

"Ahah! Sorry!"

Susie cracks open one of the cans and downs it frighteningly quickly.

"Wow! This tastes terrible!"

You've never tried alcohol before...

Surely one beer won't hurt...

Right?

...

...

...

You stumble into one of the freezers, shattering the glass.

"Heheheheh... gotta punch open buildings to find food..."

"Hahahahah..."

Susie is still sitting in the corner, eating the food she stole.

You stumble over to Susie, and fall over her.

You look up at Susie.

Wet bits of the cat food she's currently eating splash on your face, but you're too fucked up to care right now.

"Man. I ain't eaten like this in like..."

"Uhhh... like..."

"Uhhh..."

"A goddamn..."

"Fuckin'..."

"..."

"A long time."

You look at the mess you and Susie made.

There are beer cans and bottles everywhere, and empty chip bags and other foodstuffs scattered across the floor.

The clock on the wall says it's 4:30 am.

The man is still very much tied up, and still very much asleep.

You put your head in Susie's lap.

She gently brushes her fingers through your hair as she looks through the bag for another snack.

You quietly curl yourself up closer to Susie.

She hums a song that sounds oddly familiar to you.

You're reminded of happier days, when things weren't so complicated.

...

...

Daylight.

A Gas station out in the middle of nowhere.

You hear police sirens.

You shakily remove your head from Susie's lap.

She's still snoring away.

_**STEP OUT OF THE BUILDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP, PUNKS!** _

You look around, and notice the crimson haired man standing behind the counter, his arms crossed.

How did he get out of...

_**YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THEFT AND ASSAULT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!** _

You recognize the chief of police from Hometown.

She came out here to arrest you.

You try to shake Susie awake.

"Mmmnnnhhhh..."

"C'mon, just a few more minutes..."

You yell at Susie.

"Gah! Jesus Christ, what!?"

You point outside.

There are police cars surrounding the building.

...

"Ah, shit."

You ask Susie what to do.

...

"Arite. Lemme handle this."

Susie stands up, and the crumbs fall off of her.

She cracks her knuckles.

She walks outside into the morning sunlight.

The chief of police is carrying a double-barreled shotgun, and points it at her.

Susie puts her hands into the air.

"L-look, I can explain..."

You step out behind Susie.

You put one of your hands in the air, the other one firmly grasping the knife in your pocket.

_**Put your hands in the air, punk!** _

Susie nervously looks at you.

You shake your head.

_**I said PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, PUNK!** _

Without letting go of the knife, you put your hands in the air.

Undyne gasps.

_**They've got a weapon! Take them down!** _

A large bear monster tackles you.

As he attempts to wrestle the knife out of your hands, you begin waving it wildly.

In the chaos, you slash his face.

He roars in pain.

Without thinking, you stab the knife through his throat.

Before you can process what happens next, you hear a deafening explosion.

The worst pain you've ever felt rips through you, as you look down and see a gaping hole in your chest.

Undyne cocks the shotgun, looking forlorn.

You hit the ground.

Susie looks at you and screams.

You watch in horror as Susie tries to tackle Undyne, but Undyne's too fast for her.

You hear the incredibly loud blast of the shotgun again.

Susie collapses to the ground.

_**OFFICER DOWN! WE'VE GOT AN OFFICER DOWN!** _

Undyne walks over to you.

She shakes her head.

_**Goddamnit, this is gonna be all over the news...** _

You can't really see any more, but you hear Undyne murmuring, and the rest of the officers talking.  
The pain is indescribable.

Before too long, you lose consciousness.

The last thing you can remember is holding Susie's hand, and how cold it felt.

...


End file.
